1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to card games that simulate the game of golf and the scoring associated with golf. More specifically, this invention relates to golf games that use playing cards that when played, simulate the game of golf, the scoring associated with the game of golf, and the games and competitions played on an actual golf course.
2. Description of the Related Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,982 which issued Oct. 15, 1985 to Gaines, et al. illustrates a card game that claims to simulate the game of golf and that utilizes a plurality of cards. This game only resembles golf by the design of the cards and the fact that they call a typical card hand a golf hole. This invention does not take into consideration the par or the handicap for said holes and uses a point system that in no way resembles actual golf scoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,315, which issued Sep. 15, 1981 to O""Barr, illustrates a card game that simulates the game of golf and utilizes a plurality of decks of cards. This game includes a special tray for allowing each player to have access to the plurality of decks during the game. This patent has been cited to illustrate such game apparatus and the complexity of method of play.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,338, which issued Apr. 19, 1983 to Lacy, is a board game that simulates the sport of golf and utilizes actual golf holes with specific pars. According to the disclosure, this game is much less complex than prior games in both construction and use. This patent has been cited to illustrate the use of par as well as the simplicity of the process, however, it does not disclose a card game and does not utilize a conversion chart for the purpose of scoring.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a simulated golf card game that provides a competitive, challenging, and simple game for golfers of all abilities as well as non-golfers.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of golf games now present in the prior art, it is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a new playing card game and method for playing same which has many of the advantages of the golf games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even applied by any of the prior art golf games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a new game for simulating the game of golf that enables the players to establish individual and team competitions that are identical to those played on an actual golf course.
It is therefore also an object of the present invention to provide a new playing card game and method for playing the same which has many of the advantages of the golf games mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new game which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even applied by any of the prior art golf games, either alone or in any combination thereof.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty that characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.